my birthday
by vinka anjani
Summary: femreader x Mukuro.Aku merindukan senyuman dan tatapannya yang hangat,kenapa dia berubah,dia selalu saja memarahiku,apa aku hanya seorang pengganggu bagi dia? penasaran?yuk dibaca jangan lupa review nya minna


'Sahabat' itulah kata-kata yang menjelaskan hubungan mu dengan dia.

Dari kecil Kamu selalu bersama dengan sahabatmu,bahkan saatmu orang tua mu meninggal akibat kecelakaan,orang tua nya dengan senang hati mengangkat mu sebagai anaknya.

Pemuda yang selalu memancarkan senyumannya,dia selalu menemaniku saat aku sedang kesusahan,sedih atau bahkan bahagia.

Tapi...

itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan.

Dia selalu memarahiku,memberi tatapan dingin kepadaku,aku yang menerima kata-kata itu hanya bisa diam dan memendamnya,aku tak memiliki teman sama sekali,hanya dia lah yang sahabatku ,sepertinya dia tidak menganggapku lagi,mungkin aku hanya adalah seorang manusia yang digunakan untuk melampiaskan beruntung memiliki kamar yang berbeda dengannya,aku tidak ingin dia mendengarkan tangisanku setiap malam.

Suatu hari,saat aku sedang istirahat,aku melihat dia bersama dengan perempuan lain.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan memperhatikan dia tersenyum tulus terhadap perempuan itu.

Aku ingin sekali melihat dia tersenyum lagi kepadaku.

Aku ingin melihatnya lagi,tapi kusadari itu semua hanyalah harapan dan harapan hanyalah harapan.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

'Mukuro,sampai kapan kau akan menjauhiku?' Saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit...

.

.

.

.

'Tak terasa,besok pun hari valentine...besok adalah ulang tahunku...'

Aku pun mengingat masa-masa saat dimana Mukuro masih tersenyum kepadaku dan merayakan ulang tahun ku bersama-sama,dia memberikanku sebuah boneka burung hantu yang lucu,saat itu juga aku meneteskan air mataku,menyadar bahwa itu adalah masa lalu,tapi aku bertekad untuk mendekatinya besok dan kebetulan besok adalah hari minggu.

Aku pun tidur dengan memeluk boneka pemberiannya.

.

.

.

.

Aku pun terbangun dari tempat tidur ku,setelah sepenuhnya sadar aku membersihkan ruanganku dan bersiap-siap untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk mukuro,aku pun teringat bahwa di toko namimori ada coklat yang telah dibungkus dengan kertas kado,aku pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi dan aku pun membelinya,aku pun segera pulang ke rumah dan aku segera mendatangi mukuro.

"Semoga berhasil..." aku pun mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Mukuro,dia pun membukanya dengan tatapan nada ketusnya pun dia berbicara kepadaku.

"Ada apa?" Katanya,nada yang selalu kudengar dan selalu membuat dadaku sesak

"A-aku h-hanya ingin memberikan ini,ka-karena hari ini adalah hari Valentine dan...ja-jadi aku ingin memberinya untukmu"

Dia pun langsung menatap coklat itu,saat dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil coklatku,aku pun tersenyum senang.

Tapi,dia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ku duga,saat dia memegang coklatku,dia mematahkannya dan membuangnya,senyuman ku pun memudar dan wajahku hanya bisa melihat coklat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya apa yang baru terjadi.

"Aku tidak butuh coklatmu,kau itu hanya mengangguku dan kau selalu menghalangiku,apa kau percaya bahwa aku akan menerima coklatmu?dasar bodoh" setelah berkata seperti itu,aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf,sepertinya aku mengganggumu...a-aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" setelah berkata seperti itu dia langsung menutup pintunya dan aku pun berjalan ke kamar ku.

Seperti yang dia minta,aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya dan aku tidak akan mengganggunya pun mengambil tasku dan memasukkan barang-barang keperluanku lalu menulis di secarik kertas dan menaruhnya dia sebelah boneka burung hantu ku.

"Seperti yang kau minta Mukuro,aku akan pergi dan tidak mengganggumu lagi,maaf telah mengganggumu selama ini"

Setelah mengatakannya,aku pun keluar rumah dan berharap menemukan tempat untuk tidur malam ini.

[Mukuro POV]

Apa yang sudah kulakukan!

Mulutku menghancurkan semuanya.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampakkannya

Haruskah aku harus meminta maaf dan mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya?

Mungkin itu hal yang terbaik,aku akan melakukannya.

Aku pun bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki,dan aku berjalan untuk datang ke kamar [Nama].

Saat kubuka pintu kamarnya,aku dapat mencium wangi kamar itu.

'Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan bau [Nama]. (bukan bau yang bau lo yahh,tapi bau khas badan kita,ciao ciao lanjutttt)

Aku melihat kamar itu dan aku tidak menemukan [Nama].

Aku pun menduduki kasurnya dan mataku tertuju ke boneka yang dulu pernah ku berikan ke [Nama].Saat itu juga aku melihat secarik kertas dan membacanya,Mataku membesar dan aku segera berlari ke luar rumah.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan?!"

Ini semua salahku,tindakan ku yang membuat hal seperti ini terjadi

Maafkan aku..

Maafkan aku [Nama]

.

.

.

.

[back to the normal POV :3]

Karena kelelahan berdiri aku pun beristirahat di sebuah taman di ayunan.

Malam pun tiba,rasa dingin menusuk tulangku,aku tidak ingat membawa jaket.

Aku pun melihat tanganku yang kutaruh diatas kakiku.

Aku pun hanya menatap kosong dan aku tersenyum pahit kembali.

"Kapan kamu akan tersenyum lagi kepada ku,Mukuro? Aku ingin sekali melihat mu tersenyum..."

Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi,mulai sekarang aku selalu sendiri,tidak ada lagi yang ini mungkin aku tidak akan dapat tempat untuk tidur.

Aku pun kembali melamun dan menatap ke yang telah berubah menjadi hitam dan cahaya bulan yang bersinar dan dinginnya udara cukup membuat badan ku menggigil.

Saat aku menutup mata ku,aku merasakan adanya sebuah kehangatan yang menempel di belakangku,hangat yang selalu ku pun mendengar sebuah suara di belakangku.

"Maafkan aku [Nama],aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu dari rumah"

Aku pun terkejut dan segera saja aku berdiri dan melihat siapa yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata seperti terkejut,ternyata Mukuro yang berkata seperti itu.

"A-ahaha,ke-kenapa kau kesini? sudah malam lebih baik kau pulang h-hahaha,a-aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi,mulai sekarang aku akan coba untuk hidup sendiri,j-jadi lebih baik ka-kau pulang saja" begitulah kata yang kuucapkan,dadaku sesak,tenggorokan ku kering,aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Karena tidak ingin dia melihat air mataku turun,aku mencoba untuk berlari tapi dia mencegah ku,dia menggenggam tanganku agar aku tidak pergi.

"kau tidak menggangguku [Nama],hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat kau ada di hadapanku,baru kusadari bahwa dari dulu aku selalu menyayangi mu,tapi mulutku yang menghancurkan semuanya [Nama].

Dia pun langsung memelukku,memberikan kehangatan yang selalu aku cari.

"Mukuro..."

"Aku mencintaimu,[Nama]"

"Aku mencintaimu juga dari dulu" ucapku,aku pun tersenyum dan menangis bahagia karena aku telah mendapatkan apa yang ku cari dari dulu.

Setelah Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya,dia pun memberikan 2 kotak berukuran kecil dan memberikannya untukku,kotak yang pertama aku buka dan aku melihat sebuah kue berukuran kecil dan dengan lilin yang sudah menyala dengan angka 17,aku pun tersenyum akibat perlakuannya,aku pun meniup lilin itu dan mencium pipi mukuro.

"Terima kasih,Mukuro,aku kira kau tidak mengingat ulang tahun ku lagi"kataku sambil tersenyum.

"fufu,aku tidak akan melupakannya il mio piccolo"

Aku pun membuka kotak kedua yang diberikan Mukuro,aku pun melihat sebuah cincin yang cantik disitu.

"Untuk apa kamu membeli cincin ini?" Kataku.

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah milikku [Nama]"

Aku dapat merasakan pipi ku merona dan dia tertawa kecil saat melihatnya.

"Moouu,hehe,tapi...terimakasih Mukuro"

"Ayo pulang,kau tidak ingin terkena flu kan?hidungmu sudah merah"

"baik baik"

_Kehangatan yang tiada pun sekarang muncul._

_dan selamanya tidak pernah hilang lagi_

_Aku sangat mencintainya._

_orang yang selalu memberikan tatapan dan senyuman hangat._

_Rokudo Mukuro_

* * *

Muahahahahahaha,uakhirnyaaaaa!

Mau di publish selalu gangguan internet,tapi sekarang akibat kejeniusan author #plak sekarang internet pun beres,selain itu karena selalu keasyikan nonton rebocon seiyuu kondo takashi A.K.A hibari kyoya dan Toshinobu iida A.K.A rokudo mukuro yang suaranya sexy gitu jadi kelupaan muehehehe

yak,berhubung author ulang tahun pas valentine ya udah deh bikin deh buat yang valentine ;;)

maaf jikah adah katah yang membuat kalian bingung. Semoga tetap menyukainya ^^

ayo ayo review review ;;) ditunggu yahh...

see you next timeeee


End file.
